MLP new arrivals
by DjFireBeats
Summary: first fan fiction be kind. what happens when two of the elements of harmony's relatives move to ponyville. srry i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

New arrivals

A/N I haven't really ever used ocs but my friend, khryz, and I came up with our own and I felt like using them in a couple of fan fictions so I got his permission and his help and the result is this fan fiction enjoy. I don't own my little pony friendship is magic and yadda yadda yadda I'm sure we've all heard the lawyer BS before enjoy and r and r.

The scene opens to the outside of the train that is being pulled by six stallions from canterlot and travelling to fillydelphia and making stops in many cities on the way including ponyville. We go inside the train to see three ponies that are excited to be going ponyville our story is about these three ponies two of which are related to two of the elements of harmony. We see a bored looking pony looking out the window. He has no business in ponyville but his friends that brought him onto the train were convinced that if they left him in canterlot he would lock himself in his house since his sister had moved out of canter lot with her best friend who just so happen to be his current marefriend but they refused to tell him where they were moving and our friend was still moping about it.

"Hey …heart…..darkly…." our friend is shaken back to reality by his friend who was literally shaking him to get his attention. "Hey darkly lionheart are you in there? Cause we are almost there." Our friend, who is darkly lionheart(he has a grey coat and a black mane. Sound familiar he should he is Octavia's younger twin) but let's call him lion or Leon for short, gave his friend a death glare for disrupting but sighed knowing that it was useless trying to get him to respect the fact that he was dragged here, figuratively and literally. He just wished his Pegasus friend wasn't as stubborn as his sister, Rainbow dash (same mane and tail color, rainbow colors, he just has a darker coat color). A unicorn starts to try to pull the Pegasus off of Leon because he was still shaking him. "lightning chaser I think he gets the point NOW LET GO OF HIM" lightning chaser, lightning for short, let go of Leon and both him and the unicorn go flying to the other side of the train.

Both ponies groan out of pain as they got up lightning was the first to speak "Owww this is all your fault tuxedo, and FUCK YOU AUTHOR and khryz for finding the name tuxedo you both are assholes!" tuxedo stands up dusting off his white coat and his deep blue mane, that is the same shade of princess Luna's coat color (side note he is dating Luna). He then walks over to lightning and smacks him upside his head "Idiot Luna and Celestia warned us about breaking the 4th wall do you want to go back to the moon for another year?!" Now that the three ponies are know we shall let them bicker until they arrive in ponyville.

The train pulls into the train station platform of ponyville as soon as the train doors open lightning and tuxedo fall out the train fighting to the death while Leon slowly walks out of the train shaking his head knowing it is pointless trying to stop them and walked past them being used to their fights knowing that they will stop in about a minute or so. all the ponies that are around just start to watch as tuxedo gets the upper hand and starts to pound lightning's face into the floor. After about a minute or so we see tuxedo being surrounded by a purple glow and lifted off of lightning. Lightning snickers as he stands and start to charge at tuxedo while he is restrained, but about halfway to his target he is talked by an orange blur. twilight sparkle walks up to tuxedo " brother how many times do I have to tell to stop beating up my coltfriend?" tuxedo sighs and then responds "about 348 time give or take a few." Twilight just facehooves because her brother actually kept count. "And how many more times will it take for you to finally listen to me?" tuxedo looks toward lightning seeing that he was knocked out by his little sister's, rainbow, marefriend, applejack, then he looks towards twilight " about the time he get mature and proposes to you." Tuxedo smirks knowing that that won't happen " or until you dump him." Twilight looks angrily but instead of answering she just sighs and releases him from her magic and goes to check on lightning. Tuxedo falls hard to the floor but gets up quick and joins everyone around the knocked out lightning. Tuxedo frowns knowing he will have to carry him to rainbow's house or twilight's house until they found a house to move to.(they are moving because canterlot was getting annoying) tuxedo lifts lightning with his power and places him on his back and turned to applejack "he'll be fine he's taken worse and got up just fine" he turns to twilight " so where do we take him?" twilight thought for a minute then said " we can get dash to take him to her cloud house then you can stay with me" twilight turns to applejack seeing her question in her eyes and answers her before she can ask " tuxedo doesn't trust lightning and me living under the same roof even for a day unless I have an engagement ring at the very least" applejack just mouths an 'oh' as she walks past twilight to call rainbow dash to tell her that her brother was here. Tuxedo walks outside to see rainbow land and kisses applejack and thanks her for telling her and watches as the farm pony blushes a deep red. Tuxedo smiles as he shakes his head thinking 'ah rainbow dash will you ever change?' rainbow dash walks over to tuxedo eyeing lightning on his back and shrugs " hey tux how he get knocked out again you hold his head out the train window again? Or you smashed his head with a rock? or did yo-" tuxedo held a hoof up to silence her then spoke " applejack did this not me." He pulls dash closer and wispers into dash's ear " is she that rough in bed?" tuxedo asks in a jokingly manner while das took him seriously. Dash rubs her chin deciding that a tree in the distance was interesting as she turned as red as applejack was a minute ago. "well" tuxedo cut her off " it was just a joke kiddo" he said as he apparently didn't hear what dash was about to say. He turned towards the train station wondering where Leon was during all this was happening. He turned and saw Leon was purchasing a return ticket to canterlot from what looks like lightning's wallet. Tuxedo walked over to Leon as he was about to leave the ticket booth and started to drag him away from the train station.

End chapter 1

A/N: im srry if it sucked but this is my first fan fiction that I actually liked writing if you guys have any ideas what I should do then leave it in a review. If you didn't like it then you can leave a suggestion on how I can get better but if you review on all my stories and only flame I will hunt you down and force you to listen to Justin bieber or just stalk you until you start to go crazy and end up in an asylum and visit you a lot.(no offence to people who have been to an asylum as a patient)

p.s. hi people

p.p.s you got and other story ideas?

p.p.p.s don't ignore these I'll try to make little jokes if im happy at the time

p.p.p.p.s now I gotta use the bath room

BYE PEOPLE


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Home sweet home…NOT

Leon was putting up a fight and whining as tuxedo dragged him along the dirt road of ponyville. After about 5 minutes of dragging him with his magic he groaned out in frustration "I hate you author will you make him shut up already I'm tired of his whining." He felt Leon stiff up and said "finally thank you I don't know why lightning hates you so much your nice at times." Tuxedo looked back to see why Leon went quiet. His eyes bulged out as he saw why he froze. "I changed my mind you're a dick author." Tuxedo grumbled as he saw two familiar mares approach them. "YO Leon I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STAY IN CANTERLOT. HOW DID YOU FIND US?" screamed the white unicorn with the blue mane yep vinyl scratch moved to ponyville and live with Octavia. (If you forgot Octavia and Leon are twins and Leon is dating vinyl. :p) lightning woke up in a cold sweat recognizing that voice. He got off of tuxedo and looked at him. "Please tell me it isn't who I think it is." Lightning pleaded tuxedo to tell him that he was just having a nightmare. "I'm afraid it is" tuxedo said in a weary voice knowing the fear lightning feels at that very moment. Let me clarify they don't hate vinyl but they both lived next to vinyl for a while and neither were able to sleep and they suffered so much they actually paid vinyl to sound proof her house but they couldn't sleep because the music was so high that they could still feel the beats and they didn't want to go through that again and neither would you. Both tuxedo and lightning felt their blood run sold. Vinyl run straight up to tuxedo and punched him in the gut to release Leon from his magical bond that were holding him. Tuxedo fell to the floor gasping for air. Lightning would laugh but was to grateful that it wasn't him this time. Lightning helped up tuxedo knowing that if they lived anywhere near vinyl they would actually need to run from town. They were about to run to the hills, when they noticed that vinyl scratch was talking to Leon

WE INTERRUPT THE OVER ROMANTIC CHATTER FROM VINYL SCRATCH TO BRING YOU A MORE INTER TAINING RANDOM MOMENT WITH OUR HOST DEADPOOL.

Deadpool teleports on the screen :hello everybody this moment will many be used to explain some stuff bout the story." He pulls out a cup of hot chocolate and take a sip through his mask. " only the princesses ,pinkie pie, tuxedo and lightning are the only people who know about the 4th wall and can break it so that is why they seem to be talking to you the reader." Deadpool walks over to one of the corners of the non- existant screen and looks behind it " well that little moment has pssed so we return you to your reading."

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE IF YOU READ THE MOMENT. IF U DIDN'T THEN GO READ IT I'LL WAIT HERE…..ARE YOU DONE YET? NO? THEN FORGET YOU ON WITH THE STORY.

After lightning and tuxedo finished vomiting from hearing what vinyl scratch said they picked up octavia's unconscious body and dragged it to the address she gave them before she passed lefther body at the door before they relized somepony had to get the key which she failed to give during that whole scene tuxedo pointed his hoof at lightning "you get the key" lightning shakes his head "nuh uh why don't you get it you're a closer friend to her than I am" tuxedo face hoofs "that's why I cant do it how akward would it be if your close friend was feeling you up while you were knocked out?" lightning just stood there confused " but you wont be feeling her up" lightning thought to him self 'not that there is any thing to feel anyways' "so there shouldn't be any problems." Tuxedo lets out a heavy sigh " she wont know that until im knocked out and you explain that to her." Lightning speaks " so you think if I do it and I get hurt its ok?" " yes because I got a date late with luna and remember that time I got beat up instead of you when you went on your first date ,which I might mention was with twilight so that pissed me off more, so you owe me discord and queen chrysalis teaming up big"lightning grumbles while trying to find the key that they were sure she carried around at all times. Octavia woke up abouthalf way through lightning didn't notice. It took Octavia about a second to connect what was happeningnow and what happened blushed a deep red and pulled out the key from and went into her house without a word. By this time lightning fell on his back from Octavia getting up so suddenly. Tuxedo tried to follow Octavia inside to explain everything to her but when he knocked on the door Octavia screamed I don't want to talk about it right now later ok" tuxedo sighed knowing that he couldn't force her to talk about it so he would need to wait till nodded and started to walk home in a welcomed silence just wanting to look back at what just happened. They parted ways at twilights tree house and went straight to bed even though it was still too early to sleep.

**a/n well that was awkward for Octavia but im sure they will go back to normal….right? well read and review and tell your friends. Please im desperate for views….jk. not really but yeah.**


End file.
